matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbert Franklin
Herbert 'Herbie' Franklin is a scientist who works inside Area 7. History Early History Herbert Franklin was an immunologist who at some point from the late 1980's to 2000 was recruited by the U.S. Air Force to participate in Project Fortune; the development of a vaccine for the Chinese bio-weapon known as the Sinovirus. Franklin relocated to Area 7 where the vaccine was being developed thanks to a genetically-engineered boy named Kevin, and worked with scientists like Gunther Botha, learning of the South African's shady history with organisations such as Die Organisasie. During his time at Area 7, Franklin also worked on the combat stimulants for the base's 7th Squadron forces. When the Sinovirus vaccine was completed, Franklin, like the rest of the Area 7 staff, was inoculated with it. Area 7 Franklin was presumably present as Botha demonstrated both the Sinovirus and its vaccine to the President when he came to Area 7 to inspect Project Fortune's progress. At some point prior to the beginning of Caesar's coup d'etat, Franklin was taken captive by the 7th Squadron men, and placed in a cell among the prisoners' cells on Level 5. When the President and his remaining Secret Service detail attempted to open the ramp up to Level 4, Juliet Janson heard Franklin's pleas for freedom among the cacophony of prisoners shouting. Recognising that he was obviously not a prisoner and believing it a good idea to have someone who knew the facility on side, Janson had Curtis pick the lock of his cell. Franklin survived the ambush from Alpha unit, and when Gant noted the 7th Squadron's seemingly steroid-enhanced state, Franklin spoke up and explained the truth of their ability to keep fighting without tiring. He and the President then told the group about Area 7's purpose to create the Sinovirus vaccine, and warned them about the facility's thermonuclear self-destruction capability. While the others went to retrieve the Football from Caesar's men, Mother took Franklin with her to shut off the facility's cameras, only to find someone had already done so. Once the Football had been retrieved, Schofield had Franklin lead them to a terminal they could use to open up an exit to the base. However as the scientist looked over the logs, he found that the main power supply had been cut and that someone had already opened up several exits. After discovering it was Botha, he and the President realised he had taken Kevin and was running. As the group attempted to use the X-rail to pursue Botha and flee Area 7, an attack fro Bravo unit scuppered the plan, and Franklin was among the few who remained on the X-rail as it left. As they continued after Botha, Franklin explained to Schofield the X-rail's purpose, Botha's history with Die Organisasie and the South African Reconnaissance Commandos, and how a sample of the latest Sinovirus strain was obtained. When they arrived at the loading dock at Lake Powell, Franklin shared a bipod with Brainiac as they went after the Reccondos. Franklin kept their bipod steady as Brainiac checked an enemy bipod they assumed had Botha and Kevin in it, learning too late it was a diversion. As the decoy bipod exploded, the force flipped Franklin's one and sent it flying into the canyon wall, killing Franklin. Trivia *It is unclear why Caesar's men imprisoned Franklin rather than kill him. **It is possible that Franklin and some of the other scientists working on Project Fortune were wanted alive so that Caesar could use them to help mass-produce the vaccine. Category:U.S. Characters Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Area 7 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists